Ljedjanoj
by Darial Goldscythe Kuznetsova
Summary: Talan äiti teki yhden virheen ja se maksoi hänelle kaiken. Spin-off.


**Title: **Ljedjanoj  
**Author: **DK  
**Rating: **PG-13 (varmuuden vuoksi)  
**Warnings: **Viittaus perheväkivaltaan ja alaikäisten seksuaaliseen hyväksikäyttöön.  
**Disclaimer: **Tala Valkov, Bryan Kuznetsov (plus 2 muuta joukkueessa) sekä herra Dickenson (BBA:n pomomies) kuuluvat Aoki Takaolle, kun taas Svetlana & co. minulle.  
**Summary: **Svetlana hylkäsi Talan, eikä ikinä saanut enää rauhaa virheestään.  
**A/N: **Kappas, pitkästä aikaa angstinen oneshot. Talan lapsuus, isän muuttuminen viinaanmeneväksi ja perhettään pahoinpiteleväksi, äidin lähtö sekä Talan ja Bryanin tapaaminen kadulla on kaikki canonia.

* * *

**Ледянóй - Jääkylmä**

Kun pidin sinua sylissäni ensi kerran, minun olisi pitänyt rakastaa sinua enemmän. Kun sanoit ensimmäisen sanasi, minun olisi pitänyt kuunnella sinua. Kun otit ensimmäiset horjuvat askeleesi, minun olisi pitänyt ottaa sinut kiinni. Kun sinä ensi kerran näit lunta, minun olisi pitänyt pukea sinut lämpimämmin. Kun sinua lyötiin ensi kerran, minun olisi pitänyt viedä sinut pois.

Isku iskun jälkeen, loukkaava sana toisen jälkeen, en jaksanut enää. Itkit perääni, särjit sydämeni. Silti jatkoin matkaani, katsomatta taakseni toista kertaa. Olisin vain nähnyt kyyneleiset siniset silmäsi ja isäsi aseena käyttämän rikkinäisen votkapullon.

Olin menettänyt kaiken. Itseni, mieheni, kotini ja mikä pahinta, lapseni. Neuvostoliitto oli kaatunut, kaikki oli heittänyt kärrynpyörää ja se sotilas, jonka nain, rakastava mies ja isä muuttui yhtä paljon, kuin kaikki ympärillämme. Hänestä tuli katkera, pelkkä mitätön juoppo joka hakkasi vaimoaan ja pientä poikaansa.

Ja minä pakenin kuin raukka. Pakenin ja sen sijaan että olisin suojellut sinua niiltä iskuilta, kuin aina ennenkin, jätin sinut kotimme kynnykselle. Olin tyhmä. Tyhmä ja peloissani. Haluaisin selittää sinulle kaiken, mutta tiedän ettei se auttaisi mitään.

Näin sinut aina silloin tällöin kaduilla. Hytisit ohuissa vaatteissasi paukkupakkasilla, vaelsit Moskovan katuja ja etsit epätoivoisesti ruokaa. Kerjäsit ystävällisiltä babushkoilta, jotka saattoivat antaa jotain pientä. Itkin joka kerta, kun ne kirkkaat silmäsi syttyivät tuikkeeseen babushkoiden kehuista ja ystävällisistä sanoista. Kun he olivat kulman takana, tuike sammui ja laahustit eteenpäin, etsien seuraavaa ystävällisen näköistä ihmistä.

Kerran satuin näkemään sinut toisen pojan kanssa. Poika oli yhtä kalpea ja riutunut, kuin sinäkin. Vaalean laventelinliilat hiukset tunkivat pipon alta silmille ja samanväriset silmät tuikkivat innosta, kun hän tapasi sinut. Kuljitte yhdessä, joskus mukananne oli teitä hieman vanhempi tyttö, ystäväsi sisko. Tyttö kerjäsi omalla tahollaan, mutta te kaksi olitte suloinen näky. Teistä tuli lähemmät kuin veljekset ja minä yritin tulla teidän luoksenne, mutta vastavirta oli liian kova. Aina, kun sain kerättyä rohkeutta ja yritin tulla hakemaan sinua, jokin veti minut toisaalle. Joskus se oli uuden miesystäväni äiti, joskus vain ruuhka-ajan väkijoukko.

Ja se katkera aamu jolloin teitä ei näkynyt enää missään. Pieni tyttö juoksenteli pitkin katua ja huuteli teidän nimiänne. Ryntäsin kadun poikki ja polvistuin tytön eteen. Olin kauhuissani. Missä te olitte? Tyttö sanoi, ettette tulleet yöksi kotiin, ehkä teille oli sattunut jotain. Lähistöllä aukesi ovi ja babushka astui ulos aamutakki tiukasti ympärillään. Hän otti tytön luokseen asumaan ja minä jäin miesystäväni kotiin. Etsimme teitä. Hän olisi halunnut tavata sinut, ottaa sinut omaksi pojakseen.

Yritin etsiä sinua vanhasta kodistamme. Ovi oli auki. Minä ja miesystäväni ryntäsimme sisään. Röykkiöittäin lunta eteisessä, tyhjiä votkapulloja ja tupakka-askeja siellä täällä. Muttei sinua missään. Vain juoppo mieheni kuolleena nurkassa, pullo yhä jäätyneessä kädessä. Keräsin tavarani ja soitin miliisit korjaamaan juopon pois. Et ainakaan ollut enää kotona. Olin tavallaan onnellinen, mutta silti miltei huolesta sairas.

Vuodet vierivät, menin naimisiin, vaihdoin nimeni ja sain lapsia. Sinä puutuit perheestämme. Joka vuosi syntymäpäiväsi aikoihin menin ulos, kuljin samoja katuja, mitä sinä aikaisemmin, samoja katuja, joilla kuljin sinun kanssasi kun kaikki oli vielä hyvin. Päädyin samaan paikkaan töihin, kuin uusi mieheni. Ulkokuoreni oli yhä sama, arpinen, iloinen ja lempeä, mutta sisältä olin murskana. Olin pettänyt sinut.

Tein töitä, olin Beyblade-lehden kuvaaja Venäjällä jos maa menestyisi. Ja menestystä alkoi tulla koko maalle. Balkovin Luostarin ensimmäinen joukkue ikinä voitti kaksi mestaruutta. Sitten he katosivat. Kaikki neljä. Jälkiä jättämättä. Mutta en osannut odottaakaan seuraavaa mestarijoukkuetta.

Sinä johdit ystäväsi ja kaksi muuta kentälle. Silmäsi olivat kylmät ja laskelmoivat, jälkeäkään ei näkynyt siitä uteliaasta ja herttaisesta pikkupojasta. Mitään ei ollut jäljellä. Seisoin edessäsi kamerani kanssa ja te mulkoilitte minua, käskitte ottamaan tarpeelliset kuvat ja häipymään. Et tunnistanut minua, vaikka seisoin edessäsi. Silmäni ovat melkein yhtä siniset, kuin sinun, hiukseni yhtä kirkkaan punaiset, kasvonpiirteetkin ovat samanlaiset. Mutta ei. Toivoin turhaan. En ollut enää mamenka. En ollut enää Svetlana Valkova. Olin Svetlana Ivanova ja sinä Tala Valkov. Et Juri Valkov. Tala.

Mitä sinulle oli tehty? Olit niin kylmä. Kylmä, täynnä vihaa, mutta samalla niin tyhjä. Yritin etsiä tietoja, mutta ne olivat vähäiset. En tiennyt pitäisikö minun itkeä vai nauraa, olit niin lähellä, ja samalla niin kaukana. Sisaristasi tuli fanejasi. He seurasivat jokaista liikettäsi, katsoivat jokaisen ottelusi. Niin katsoin minäkin. Grigori oli ylpeä sinusta ja halusi palavasti kutsua sinua omaksi pojakseen. Ivanov-suvun perijäksi. Sain pojan puoli vuotta ennen maailmanmestaruusottelua, jonka sinä hävisit. Hävisit ensimmäistä kertaa.

Silloin kuulin ensimmäistä kertaa, miten sinua oli kohdeltu. Sinua oli lyöty, kohdeltu kaltoin, sinut oli aivopesty. Sinua oli käytetty koe-eläimenä. Minun pienestä, suloisesta pojastani oli tullut hullun miehen leikkikalu. En nukkunut sinä yönä. En pystynyt. Minun olisi pitänyt yrittää päästä luoksesi kovemmin, olisin voinut pelastaa teidät kaksi. Ystäväsi sisar Maria oli Ivanovien huostassa sen herttaisen babushkan kuoltua.

Sinä yönä pieni Aleksei Ivanov kuoli nukkuessaan. Havahduin kyyneleisestä horteestani liian myöhään, kun tajusin, ettei pikkuveljesi unista tuhinaa enää kuulunut. Samana päivänä BBA:n johtaja otti minuun yhteyttä sanoen, että minun pitäisi tulla ja ottaa poikani huostaan, Luostari oli saatu kaadettua. Kymmeniä ja taas kymmeniä pahoinpideltyjä ja miltei nälkiintyneitä poikia yritettiin sijoittaa koteihin. Moskova oli järkyttynyt ja hiljainen.

Olit sekaisin. Olit saanut hermoromahduksen kesken ottelun ja hävinnyt. Boris Balkov oli leikkinyt liikaa ja mielesi ei ollut kestää sitä muutosta. Seisoit huojuen ystäviesi, joukkuetovereittesi kanssa BBA:n Venäjän siiven aulassa. Näytit siltä, kuin sinut olisi hakattu viimeisen kerran. Ystävilläsi oli ruhjeita ja vanhin ystävistäsi oli käsi kantositeessä. En uskaltanut lähestyä.

Ensin tunnistit minut valokuvaajana, sitten vasta äitinäsi. Jäätävät silmäsi muuttuivat kylmemmiksi kuin Siperian talvi. Tiesin jo hävinneeni. Et halua olla missään tekemisissä kanssani. BBA:n johtaja, vanha japanilainen herrasmies tuli pahoittelemaan nuorimman lapseni poismenosta, hän oli nyt jo kuullut siitä, vaikka siitä oli tuskin kymmentä tuntia. Aistin yllätyksen suunnaltasi. Nieleskelin itkua ja kiitin miestä. Käännyin takaisin kohti sinua.

"Et pysty antamaan anteeksi, tiedän sen, mutta annatko minun selittää sinulle mitä tapahtui?"

"Miksi antaisin? Jätit minut sinne."

"Yritin hakea sinut pois monta kertaa."

"Et tullut."

"Yritin."

"Muttet onnistunut."

Tiedän sen. Tiedän liiankin hyvin. Olisi vain pitänyt yrittää kovemmin. Luovutin liian helposti. Painan pääni ja yritän pakottaa kyyneleet pois silmistäni. Otan valokuvan olkalaukustani. Se on otettu viikkoa aikaisemmin, perhekuva, jossa sinulla olisi ollut paikka minun takanani.

"Jos et kerran halua kuulla selitystä, tai edes keskustella asiasta, ota edes tämä. Tee sille mitä haluat. Tässä olisi ollut perheesi, jos olisit halunnut sellaisen."

Otit kuvan ja katsoit sitä, yritit pitää halveksivan katseen ystäviesi läsnä ollessa, vaikka yksi heistä erkani ryhmästä ja lähestyi nyt sisartaan, joka näytti valmiilta purskahtamaan itkuun.

"Pikkuveljesi Aleksei kuoli viime yönä…" sanoin hiljaa ja lähdin, menin istumaan kahvioon ja hautasin pääni käsivarsiini. Tiesin kyllä koko ajan, etten saisi anteeksi, mutta silti se sattui. Olin samana päivänä menettänyt molemmat poikani lopullisesti. Vanhimman poikani, kuusitoistavuotiaan, rohkean ja tulisieluisen, mutta jääksi sisältä muuttuneen Jurin, ei, Talan ja puolivuotiaan silmäteräni, rauhallisen Aleksein. En edes kuunnellut mitä Maria kertoi teille, ajatukseni pyörivät synkissä asioissa. Mitä minulle jäi? Grigori. Irina. Jelena. Kasa muistoja. Fyysiset ja henkiset arvet, jotka yhä retkottivat auki. En kyennyt paikkaamaan niitä, enkä halunnut. En halunnut unohtaa kuinka tyhmä olin ollut. Se oli rangaistukseni. Sen olin ansainnut.

Joku ontuu luokseni, jää lähistölle seisomaan epävarmana. Jotain laskeutuu pääni viereen pöydälle. Tiedän sen olevan valokuva. Sinä seisot vieressäni. Tiedän, että sinuun sattuu, fyysisesti olet riekaleina, henkisesti jäässä.

"En halua olla tekemisissä kanssasi… Mutta vain sinä voit olla huoltajani…"

"Allekirjoita paperit niin pääset asumaan Marian ja ystäväsi kanssa toiseen päähän huoneistoa. Etkä tule näkemään minua kuin työn merkeissä. En odota sinulta mitään. Teit varsin selväksi, ettet halua juurikaan nähdä minua. Elättelin pientä toivoa vuosikaudet, että löytäisin poikani, mutta hän on jäätynyt kuoliaaksi vuosia sitten."

Otan paperit laukusta, herra Dickenson oli järjestänyt ne jo valmiiksi, se mies ei aikaillut. Läimäisin kynän pöytään ja nousin ylös.

"Joko pidät isävainajasi nimen, tai muutat nimesi Ivanoviksi, päätös on sinun. Jos otat isäpuolesi sukunimen, olet oikeutettu omaan osuuteesi Ivanovien perinnöstä. Grigori oli valmis ottamaan sinut avosylin vastaan, pitämään sinua omana poikanaan."

Otat kynän käteesi, mutta epäröit. Oma ääneni on kylmä, mutta en enää jaksa välittää. Katsot paperit läpi, luet tarkasti, yrität ymmärtää, vaikka kaikki näkevät, millaista tuskaa seisominen on. Tiedän kyllä mitä Boris teki sinulle. Näen sen ystävistäsi, että se ei ole mitään uutta, mutta silti se järkyttää heitä. Maria pitelee veljeään, joka nyyhkyttää hänen olkaansa vasten. Hänen tunteensa oli pyyhitty pois, vain viha oli jätetty. Nyt, kun kaikki oli ohi, hän alkoi viimein tajuta missä mennään ja mikä valuutta ja syyllisyys painoi pojan mielen kasaan.

"Toivoin että saisin vielä joskus nähdä Jurin… Onnellisena. Hymyilevänä. En rikki paiskattuna jääpatsaana…"

Kirjoitit nimesi kaikkiin kohtiin mihin sitä vaadittiin, olin nimellisesti saanut poikani takaisin. Oloni tuntui yhä tyhjältä. Et ollut enää poikani. Olit Tala Ivanov. Joku, jota en tuntenut. Täyttä jäätä ilman sydäntä. Ja sen rikoin minä.


End file.
